Kim Possible (series)
Kim Possible is an Emmy Award-winning American animated television series about a teenage crime fighter who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues every day. The show is action-oriented, but also has a light-hearted atmosphere and often lampoons the convention and clichés of the secret-agent and action genres. Premise Kimberly Ann Possible lives in a normal town named "Middleton". The series revolves around Kim's fight against her enemies as well as her everyday life problems as a normal teenager, which is usually presented as a subplot in many episodes. Production Creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley claim they created the show in an elevator. As they tell it, McCorkle looked at Schooley and said, "Kim Possible: she can do anything". Schooley at once replied, "Her partner is Ron Stoppable: he can't do anything". The creators also maintain that it was always their intention for Kim and Ron to eventually become involved romantically, rather than just remaining best friends. This becomes a reality in the supposed series-ending movie, Kim Possible: So the Drama. The romantic theme also continues in season four. The series premiered on Disney Channel in June 2002, and the first episode to air, "Crush", was nominated for a Primetime Emmy award the following year. After the premiere of this episode, Kim Possible was the most-watched and highest-rated television show on Disney Channel at that time. The series as a whole was nominated for the Daytime Emmy in 2004 and again in 2005 (that year it received five nominations and won one). The show has been widely praised for its dialogue, animation, and characters (both heroic and villainous). On February 22, 2005, after three seasons and 65 episodes, the show ended production. Due to the popularity of the series and grassroots operations by dedicated KP fans, Disney announced on November 29, 2005, that the show would be renewed for a fourth season, which debuted on Disney Channel on February 10, 2007. The series finale aired on September 7, 2007, with the airing of the one-hour-long concluding episode "Graduation." Steve Loter documented the production of the final episode of season four, and thus the completion of the Kim Possible franchise, in a blog titled "So the Finale" hosted on Blogger. It included behind-the-scenes and production information from the perspective of the crew as well as production sketches from one of several alternative endings that had been scripted. "So the Finale" maintained an open comment system allowing fans to express their views on the franchise and its closure. The show's title music, "Call Me, Beep Me," is sung by Christina Milian. Artist Stephen Silver was the lead character designer. The series is currently the longest running Disney Channel Original Series in terms of duration, running for five years and three months. Characters *''Kimberly Ann Possible'' - the heroine *''Ron Stoppable'' - the best friend sidekick *''Wade'' - the kid genius that provides information and technical support for Kim's villan fighting life *''Dr. Drakken'' - the villan constantly trying to take over the world, only to constantly be foiled by Kim Possible *''Shego'' - the evil sidekick who does all of Drakken's dirty work Episodes 4 seasons, 87 episodes Films A Sitch in Time(2003) So the Drama(2005) DVDs Various DVDs were released for the series: *Kim Possible: The Secret Files *Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible: The Villain Files *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *Kim Possible: Monkey Business (Europe and Australia only) *Kim Possible: Season 1 (Germany only) *Kim Possible: Season 2 (Germany only) *Kim Possible Movie: Graduation (UK and France only) Soundtrack *Kim Possible Soundtrack (2003) *Kim Possible Soundtrack "Kim-Proved" (2005) Video Games Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (GBA) — released November 15, 2002 Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise (GBA) — released September 22, 2004 Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible (GBA) — released July 26, 2005 Disney's Kim Possible: Kimmunicator (DS) — released November 9, 2005 Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (PS2) — released October 19, 2006 Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini (DS) — released : February 13, 2007 International References External links Category:Kim Possible